mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Shitter
|coat color = |mane color = |occupation = Princess Celestia's Student, Ponyville librarian |cutie mark = }} Twilight Sparkle (Twilight for short) is a unicorn pony, and a student of Princess Celestia. She comes from the city Canterlot with Spike, her pet baby dragon which is also her assistant. Twilight represents the Element of Magic. Description Twilight Sparkle has a lavender coat, large purple eyes and a straight prussian blue mane and tail with violet and rose streaks. When Princess Celestia sends her star student, Twilight Sparkle and her assistant, Spike, to Ponyville, she feels that studying is way more important than friendship. When she arrives at Ponyville, she avoids making friends with all the ponies that live there, although all the ponies still want Twilight to be their friend. She then tries to brush them off, although Pinkie Pie invites every pony in Ponyville to Twilight's home in order to welcome her, and to celebrate the Summer Sun Celebration, making Twilight feel the need of friendship much less important. Soon after, Nightmare Moon appears and turns the night into eternal, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and herself head off to Everfree Forest. Throughout the journey, each pony shows Twilight signs of the Elements of Harmony, bonding with each pony, and finally with the help of all her friends, they are able to take out Nightmare Moon for good. At the end, she realizes that friendship is more important than anything else in the world. History Season One In "Friendship is Magic, Part 1", Twilight read an old tale about the Elements of Harmony, thus the legend of Nightmare Moon. Twilight was concerned about Equestria, due to the prophecy of Nightmare Moon re-appearing after the longest day of the thousandth year. The stars would aid in Nightmare Moon's escape and she will put Equestria in eternal darkness. Worried, Twilight quickly sends a message to Princess Celestia. However, Princess Celestia believed Twilight was being too superstitious and tells her to journey into Ponyville, where the Summer Sun Celebration would be held. As Twilight arrived in Ponyville, she was ordered to check up on all the ponies who are in charge of certain tasks in preparation for the Summer Sun Celebration: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Throughout the day, all the ponies are keen on befriending Twilight, although Twilight is more worried about the prophecy. To welcome Twilight to Ponyville, Pinkie Pie throws a party at Twilight's place, the library, and invites every pony. While the citizens of Ponyville celebrate the night before the Summer Sun Celebration, Twilight is in her bedroom, wondering if the prophecy is true or not... As all the ponies stand and wait for the curtains to be revealed, all the ponies are shocked to see that Princess Celestia is no where to be seen. Instead, Nightmare Moon arrives and frightens the residents of Ponyville. In "Friendship is Magic, Part 2", Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash journey through the Everfree Forest in order to find the Elements of Harmony and stop Nightmare Moon. During the journey, Nightmare Moon arrives and tries to make the ponies' journey much more harder. However, through the traits of Harmony that each one of them represents, all of Twilight's friends manage to overcome the challenges Nightmare Moons throws at them. At the end, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are able to summon the Elements of Harmony, and defeat Nightmare Moon. Most importantly, Twilight now realizes how important friends are. In The Ticket Master, Princess Celestia sends Twilight Sparkle two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight Sparkle's friends all want to attend the Grand Gala for different reasons but Twilight Sparkle only has two; one for herself and one for a friend. Throughout the day, Twilight's friends try to impress Twilight by doing favors for her. However, Twilight is aware of this and gets agitated. In the end, Twilight decides that if only one friend goes, it is unfair for the other four friends. So, she sends back the two tickets back to Princess Celestia. A few moments later, Princess Celestia sends back six tickets for all the ponies to go to the Gala. Even one for Spike. In "Applebuck Season", Applejack and Big Macintosh were suppose to harvest all of the apple trees but Big Macintosh was injured, leaving Applejack in charge of harvesting the whole apple orchard. Over the days, Applejack becomes visibly tired. Twilight becomes aware of this and offers to help many times. However, Applejack refuses to let her help. At the end, Applejack is too worn out and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and, Twilight all help with the Apple Bucking season. In "Griffon the Brush Off" Pinkie asks Twilight for help on how to deal with Rainbow Dash's old friend, Gilda. Twilight advises Pinkie Pie that maybe Pinkie Pie is just jealous and that she is just imagining things. At the end, when Gilda reveals her true personality, all the ponies are disgusted. Twilight apologizes to Pinkie Pie for her initial misunderstanding. In "Boast Busters", a unicorn pony names Trixie comes to Ponyville and starts boasting on how good at magic she is, claiming she has defeated an Ursa Major. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash become agitated and try to match their skills to Trixie but she embarrasses them by ruining their act. Spike encourages Twilight to show-off her skills but Twilight is worried that her friends might think that she is boasting like Trixie, so she remains quiet. Meanwhile, two other ponies, Snips and Snails, are fascinated by Trixie's skills and are curious on what it would look like when Trixie banishes the Ursa Major, so they go to the Everfree Forest in order to search for one. In a moments time, the two colts find an Ursa Minor which they believe that it is an Ursa Major, they unintentionally bring it to Ponyville, leading it become angry and wreck havoc. All the ponies in Ponyville are panicking due to the mass destruction the Ursa Minor is causing. Meanwhile, Snips and Snails call out Trixie in order to banish the Ursa Minor. Trixie doesn't know what to do and she panics. No pony knows what to do except for Twilight. Twilight rushes to the Ursa Minor and performs spells in order to calm and soothe the Ursa Minor, making it sleep soundly. At the end, it is revealed to every pony that the Ursa Major was actually an Ursa Minor. Trixie ultimately makes a dash of it. In "Dragonshy", the whole of Ponyville is in danger due to a sleeping Dragon snoring smoke. Twilight and her friends decide to go to the cave in order to wake up the Dragon and ask if it can rest somewhere else. Twilight believes Fluttershy should come along, due to her experience with animals. All the ponies do not know the fear Fluttershy has with mature Dragons as she reluctantly travels to the Dragon's cave with Applejack's encouragement. They try to get the dragon to move but it, instead, gets enraged and starts attempting to remove the ponies. Fluttershy, upon seeing this, punishes the dragon by giving him a verbal beat down. In the end, the dragon complies with Fluttershy's request to sleep somewhere else In "Look Before You Sleep", Twilight invited Rarity and Applejack to a sleepover right when a storm began. Twilight was excited about her first ever sleepover but Applejack and Rarity argued about each others appearances and differences in opinions. As the storm grew stronger, a tree fell inside Twilight's home, Applejack and Rarity put their differences behind and helped remove the tree while Twilight read about sleepovers. In "Bridle Gossip", a mysterious animal arrives in Ponyville, a zebra named Zecora. All the ponies, but Twilight and Apple Bloom are afraid of Zecora on cursing them. Apple Bloom decides to go and find out more about Zecora. In the process following her into the Everfree Forest, the pony gang follow her into the forest to 'rescue' Apple Bloom. Unaware of their surroundings, they walk into a poisonous bunch of blue grass, even with Zecora's warning. The next day, the ponies all have something wrong with them. They blame Zecora on cursing them. Later on, Applejack and Apple Bloom are missing. The gang believe Zecora is responsible for their disappearance and travel to her house. At the end, the ponies realize that it wasn't Zecora, but it was the poison joke in the forest. All along, Zecora was just trying to help them. The main six ultimately befriend the zebra. In episode ten, "Swarm of the Century", Twilight helped her friends after Fluttershy nursed a Parasprite. The Parasprite then multiplied, putting Ponyville in chaos. Twilight was incredibly scared due to Princess Celestia's visit while the whole city was being eaten by tiny insects. In the end, Pinkie Pie came and lured them away by playing her instruments. Twilight's reputation was also saved due to a delay in Princess Celestia's visit. Twilight found herself clueless on what to do in "Winter Wrap Up". All the ponies were needed to clean up Winter by doing specific things, but Twilight was unable to do anything properly. Later on, Spike encouraged Twilight to use a bit of magic, but it caused an avalanche, ultimately meaning the ponies had to start over again. Feeling guilty, Twilight hid in a nearby bush and over heard that Spring had been brought late due to lack of organization. In the end, Twilight automatically thought of a brilliant idea and organized every task, making Spring come on time. In "Call of the Cutie", Apple Bloom is the only one on her class that doesn't have a cutie mark. She tries doing various tasks in order to obtain her cutie mark, but they all fail. Apple Bloom then asks Twilight if she can use her magic to create a cutie mark for Apple Bloom. However, not even magic can make a cutie mark appear. In episode thirteen, "Fall Weather Friends", Twilight participated in the running of the leaves. Throughout the race, Twilight is running at her own pace, looking at the scenery, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash are competing with each other. In the end, Twilight manages to come fifth, while Applejack and Rainbow fall to last place. In "Suited For Success", Rarity offers to create the most beautiful dresses for all her friends. Rarity tries her hardest to make the most beautiful dresses, but it wasn't what Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had in mind, resulting in custom ideas. Rarity feels like the dresses her friends have requested look awful. The ponies go on a fashion show, showing off their dresses. The residents of Ponyville are disgusted to see the dresses, especially Hoity Toity. All the ponies, feel guilty for ruining Rarity's reputation, and requests Hoity Toity if they can have one more chance, although this time, with Rarity's first dresses that she made. Hoity Toity is shocked and amazed by the dresses and Rarity's reputation is restored. Twilight then realizes that if you try to impress every pony, you'd end up impressing no pony. In "Feeling Pinkie Keen", Twilight does not believe that Pinkie Pie's predictions are correct, although every time a reaction triggers, her prediction comes true. Throughout the episode, Twilight is constantly trying to prove Pinkie is wrong. Although Pinkie's Prediction leads Twilight, Applejack and, herself to Froggy Bottom Bog where Fluttershy is. Shockingly, a four headed Hydra appears! The four ponies quickly run to the side of the cliff, avoiding the Hydra, and escaping. Twilight does not understand how Pinkie's predictions can be real. Although in the end, all she knows is just because some things can't be proved, doesn't mean they are not true. In "Sonic Rainboom", Twilight uses her magic to create wings for Rarity, and levitation spells for the ponies to visit Cloudsdale in order to cheer Rainbow Dash on. Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy are constantly cheering and supporting Rainbow Dash in this episode. In "Stare Master", Twilight bumped into Fluttershy along the way when she was going to Zecora's place to have some tea. However, she is turned to stone by a Cockatrice. She is later freed when Fluttershy 'convinces' the Cockatrice to turned her back to normal. In "The Show Stoppers", Twilight advised the Cutie Mark Crusaders on what they should do. Rather than doing something in areas they don't know anything about, they should do something in areas that they are good at. In "A Dog and Pony Show", she and her friends go to an underground cavern in order to rescue Rarity. During the search, Twilight uses her unicorn powers to light up gems that lead to Rarity's location. In the end, the Diamond Dogs, can't stand Rarity's whining and they give her back along with loads of gems. In "Green Isn't Your Color", Twilight Sparkle is told a secret from Spike, although Spike doesn't want anyone to know. Throughout the episode, Twilight is also told a secret from Rarity about Fluttershy, that she really wants to be a model, and another secret from Fluttershy saying she hates being a model, and the reason why she is a model, is that Rarity told her to be one. In the end, Fluttershy and Rarity solve the problem, however, Twilight is unable to keep Spike's secret, and yells it out loud. In "Over a Barrel", Twilight and her friends travel to Appleloosa in order to deliver an apple tree. During the trip, the citizens of Appleloosa and the the buffalo tribe have a fight. Rarity and Twilight is seen giving advice to both sides throughout the episode. In "A Bird in the Hoof", Twilight introduced her friends to Princess Celestia. Twilight is paranoid whether Princess Celestia likes her friends. All goes well until Fluttershy meets Princess Celestia's pet bird, Philomena. Fluttershy decides to take care of Philomena, so she takes Philomena to her place. Later on, Twilight discovers Philomena at Fluttershy's home. Twilight panics when she sees Philomena at Fluttershy's home and tells Fluttershy to quickly return the bird. The two ponies were about to return the bird, but they were confronted by the Royal Guards and unluckily, Philomena flies away. Fluttershy and Twilight both panic while chasing Philomena all over Ponyville. In the end, Philomena falls to the ground and burns into ash. Princess Celestia comes, although she doesn't seem disappointed. Suddenly, the pile of ash turns into a phoenix. Fluttershy and Twilight are shocked that Philomena did not perish. Princess Celestia understands Fluttershy didn't mean any harm and forgives her. In "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", Twilight explains how she found out her talent and obtained her Cutie Mark. It is shown that when Twilight was small, she loved performing magic, so her parents enrolled her into a special Magic school. Twilight managed to get a new pet owl to help her with her studies in "Owl's Well That Ends Well". Twilight meets the fellow owl one night, when she hears some strange noises outside. Owlowiscious comes in and starts helping Twilight at night, while Spike slept. Spike becomes jealous of Owlowiscious, and starts believing that Owlowiscious is trying to steal Spike's job. Spike begins to start plotting malicious ideas to blame it on Owlowiscious, although every time Spike tries to plot something, he's always getting caught by Twilight. Spike then gets the impression that Twilight no longer likes him, so he goes into the Everfree forest. Spike, then finds a cave full of gems, not knowing a dragon lives in it. He starts eating the gems, and the dragon awakes. The dragon chases Spike into a dead corner, but luckily, Owlowiscious was there to help distract the dragon. Twilight and Spike make a run for it, although Twilight's vision starts becoming blurry, due to the muck in the forest. Owlowiscious comes and begins to guide Twilight through the Everfree Forest due to the vision he possesses. In "Party of One", Twilight and her friends are invited to Gummy's party. The ponies dance and have fun, although they were invited to another party right after Gummy's party. Twilight and her friends secretly avoid Gummy's after birth party to plan a surprise party for Pinkie Pie's birthday. Pinkie Pie forgets her own birthday and believes that her friends dislike her. In the final episode of season one, "The Best Night Ever", all her friends have special thoughts on what they would do at the Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight arrives at the Gala and rushes to see Princess Celestia. Things start going wrong for Twilight as she finds her self shaking every pony's hoof that arrives at the Gala, not having anytime to talk to Princess Celestia. In the end, Twilight and her friends find that what they imagined the gala would be, was nothing like their dreams. Although they realize they all have each other, and that is what really matters. Season Two In "The Return of Harmony, Part 1", Twilight and her friends were assigned by Princess Celestia to reseal Discord in stone when he broke out of his prison. To do this they needed the Elements of Harmony but Discord hid them and told the main six a riddle which Twilight interpreted as Discord hid the Elements in the Canterlot labyrinth. Discord separates Twilight from her friends while they were exploring the labyrinth and begins to slowly corrupt each of them. At the end, Rainbow Dash breaks one of Discord's rules (no flying) and betrays her friends, which ultimately brings Discord to laugh maniacally as he announces that a storm of chaos was brewing. In "The Return of Harmony, Part 2", Twilight was reminded by Discord that he never actually said that the Elements were in labyrinth. Twilight discovers that the Elements were kept in the same book which she originally read from about the Elements themselves. However, all of her friends (due to being corrupted) were very uncooperative, leading to Twilight becoming utterly enraged and annoyed. After announcing Spike as "the new Rainbow Dash", Twilight and her friends attempted to use the Elements on Discord but the magic failed due to the disharmony among the five ponies (Rainbow Dash being somewhere else). Twilight, in anger, rejects her friends, which ultimately leads to her corruption. Discord celebrates in victory as Twilight trots back to her home. Upon entering the library, Twilight finds a bunch of scrolls that were sent back to her through Spike from Princess Celestia. She realizes that the scrolls were the previous friendship reports she gave to Celestia. Reading the reports gives Twilight the memories of the good times she had with her friends, which ends her corruption. Realizing what must be done, Twilight runs off and succeeds in "purifying" her friends. Together, the six approach Discord, intent on using the Elements on him once more. However, this time, it works and Discord is sealed in stone once more. Twilight and her friends participate in the celebration of Discord's defeat at the Canterlot palace. In "Lesson Zero", Twilight realizes she hasn't written a friendship report to Princess Celestia and she believes that one should be reported every week. Being the super-organized pony she is, Twilight sets out to find somepony in need so that she may resolve the crisis and learn something about friendship to report to Celestia. However, she fails in all her attempts to do so (her friends not caring about her problem that, to them, seems insignificant). With the clocking ticking, Twilight resorts to desperate measures. She casts a love spell on her doll, which makes everypony want it, leading them to fight for it. Twilight is unable to gain control of the situation. Celestia arrives and undoes Twilight's spell. The princess talks to Twilight about what happened and Twilight explains. Twilight's friends rush to aid in her explanation, stating that they should have paid more attention to their friend's problem. With that, Celestia askes each of them to report on the magic of friendship only when they have something to report. In "Luna Eclipsed", Twilight dressed up as Star Swirl the Bearded but everypony is unable to recognize her as Star Swirl. When Princess Luna shows up, everypony, still believing she is Nightmare Moon, is afraid of her. Twilight was the one brave enough to talk to Luna in person, due to the fact that she saw the Elements of Harmony turn the princess back to good. Throughout the episode, Twilight tries to help Luna blend in with the citizens of Ponyville but all her attempts fail. Later, after a small discussion with Pinkie Pie, Twilight realizes that it was simply fun to be scared and that was why everypony was "scared" of Luna. In the end, Twilight succeeds in helping Luna have fun with the residents of Ponyville. In "The Cutie Pox", Twilight receives a visit from her friend Applejack, who has brought Apple Bloom with her. Twilight was able to find out that Apple Bloom has the Cutie Pox, a mysterious plague that causes random cutie marks to appear all over a pony's body, leading them to perform the talents that appeared. Twilight brings them to Zecora, who later manages to find a solution to the problem. In "May the Best Pet Win!", Twilight, along with her friends and their respective pets, brought Owlowiscious to play with him in the park. She later watches as Rainbow Dash hosts a series of competitions to see which animal could become her pet. In "The Mysterious Mare Do Well", Twilight and her friends were annoyed at Rainbow Dash for being such a "show-off". After the mysterious arrival of the Mysterious Mare Do Well, Twilight compliments on the hero's skill at magic, which saved Ponyville from a flood. Twilight later reveals to Rainbow Dash that the Mysterious Mare Do Well was actually her and the rest of the gang (each of them using their own unique abilities to save Ponyville from certain disasters) and that they were simply trying to teach Rainbow to be modest. In "Sweet and Elite", Twilight (although not shown on screen) asked Princess Celestia to give Rarity a suite in the Cantorlet castle. When she received a letter from Rarity saying that she could not return to attend Twilight's birthday, Twilight and the rest of the gang went to Canterlot to celebrate her birthday there (which alarmed Rarity since she didn't expect/wanted them to come). Twilight and her friends celebrate her birthday in the ball room (with Rarity sometimes slipping away to meet with nobles of the society). Twilight and the rest of the gang later watch as Rarity announces to the nobles that her friends were the most important people in her life. In "Secret of My Excess", Twilight was sorting out her books when Rarity comes in and notices Spike holding a fire ruby. A week later, when Spike's birthday comes, Twilight finishes decorating the place for the party when her friends arrive. The gang gives Spike presents, which is new for him since the only presents he usually got was from Twilight and it was normally a book. Sometime later, Twilight noticed that Spike began taking things that are not his, using the fact that it was his birthday as an excuse. When Spike started to grow and act even more greedy, Twilight takes him to mulitple doctors but all of them have no idea what was wrong with him. Finally, Twilight visits Zecora, who tells her that Spike is in fact growing. Growing dragons become greedier so Twilight must stop Spike from taking more things. Twilight attempts to lock Spike up in the library but he escapes by smashing through the wall. Twilight looks for Applejack to "round up" Spike. Together, they attempt to stop the dragon but ultimately fail. They are rescued by Rainbow Dash. Soon, all of Ponyville is alerted to the danger of a now fully grown Spike. Later, Rarity is able to convince Spike (through the ruby gem that Spike originally gave her) to stop, which leads him to grow smaller and back to his normal size. In "Hearth's Warming Eve", Twilight takes on the role of Clover the Clever in the celebration play. She is the student of Star Swirl the Bearded and assistant to Princess Platinum. Clover later accompanies her princess on a journey to find a new land after a terrible blizzard destroyed their old one. In the end, Clover, along with Posey and Smart Cookie, created the burning heart that ended the blizzard that threatened their new found homeland, Equestria. In "Baby Cakes" Twilight is Looking at newborns with her friends then she looked very suprised that Pound and Pumpkin Cake are not earth ponies then she watches Pinkie Pie getting thrown out by Nurse Redheart after that she has to organize letters to Princess Celestia where Spike is holding them then she is finished that babies needed alot of attention like putting the toys,bottles,and building blocks then she got kicked out by Pinkie Appearances Twilight is the lead character in the show and thus appears in almost every episode. Talents Despite the fact that she is a unicorn pony, Twilight has great amazing magical powers. Unlike normal unicorn ponies who have a limited amount of magic, Twilight's special talent is being able to use magic and she represents the element of Magic. With magic as her talent, Twilight is able to use telekinesis, taking multiple books out of the bookcase, harvesting multiple apple trees and levitating an Ursa Minor thus a water tower at the same time. Twilight's magic is able to control an animal's behavior as seen with the Parasprites, how she accidentally made them eat the city rather than food. Twilight is also able to teleport short distances multiple times as seen in "Apple bucking Season". She performs the spell again in "Friendship is Magic Part 2" and unintentionally in The "Ticket Master". Twilight's magical power is very extensive as shown when she was able to use Rarity's gem finding spell and performing multiple spells in "Boast Busters" although she sometimes looses control of her powers or messes up a spell, as seen in "Winter Wrap Up" and "Swarm of the Century", possibly caused by pressure. When it comes to organization, Twilight is the spotlight pony. As shown in "Winter Wrap Up", Twilight was no good at all the activities the ponies were doing to wrap up Winter such as, snow plowing, ice skating, bird nest making, being afraid of certain animals or being able to fly, although when all the ponies messed up, and didn't know what to do, Twilight was there to organize everything. Resulting in Spring coming on time, and was awarded the title of the organizer of the pony teams. Twilight certainly isn't the most athletic pony around in Ponyville. She is constantly seen being tired, unable to pull plows as shown in Winter Wrap Up. Even in "Fall Weather Friends", both Apple Jack and Rainbow laugh at Twilight Sparkle participating in the race, implementing that she isn't very athletic. Another thing Twilight isn't good about is finding her books inside her library, even though her books are well organized. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Twilight's Cutie Mark was supposed to be that of the 1980's pony Moondancer, although the idea was changed into her current Cutie Mark. Production Notes Hasbro Description "Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia, charged her with a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helpful hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform into a natural born leader!" HubWorld Description For a unicorn who's new to the magic of friendship, Twilight Sparkle gets an "A+". She uses her magical powers to help her friends, and she's always ready to lend a helping hoof. Sometimes she gets on her high horse, but her love for her pals makes her a natural leader. Early Development Moondancer's cutie mark.png|Moondancer's cutie mark. Twilight Sketch.png|2008 Sketch of Twilight Sparkle Twilight Twinkle.png|Twilight Twinkle 2011-12-23 0906.png|G1 Twilight 2011-12-23_0908.png|Twilight Sparkle's current appearance. Lauren's_concept_art.png|Twilight Sparkle Concept Art Twilight Sparkle's current appearance is far from different from her previous sketches. Twilight's original color palette and cutie mark was based off Twilight, a G1 pony. Later on, Twilight Sparkle's color palette was then changed to slightly resemble a G3 pony, Twilight Twinkle. Lauren Faust's further developed sketch of Twilight Sparkle was used for the "original 2008 MLP:FiM pitch bible". Lauren claimed on her DevianArt page that she liked a G1 pony, Moondancer when she was a kid making Moondancer's cutie mark her inspirational source for Twilight Sparkle's original cutie mark. Category:Unicorn Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Mares Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Season 3